Loneliness is the Ultimate Poverty
by Xemtlenc
Summary: One Shot Jori, after "Car, rain and fire". This is what happens when Jade pushes Tori too far, it is a request of Invader Johnny, hope I did him honor. Noted T for the presence of alcohol.


**A/N: So, this is a request for Invader Johnny; the idea and the title is his. I am writing how it goes.**

 **...**

 **Loneliness is the ultimate poverty**

 **Hollywood Arts**

Being moody, Jade tidied up her books in her locker.

She had another argument with Tori, this girl who claims to be her friend, even if she also got her into trouble. This time, it is because of failure to render service to Cat for make tribute to one of her favorite actresses. Of course, it was the fault of Tori for be "Blue Flower" and Jade was so angry that she slapped Tori after driving Cat & Tori at home of the brunette before returning to her home.

It was in the heat of anger and she felt a little guilty, as she sometimes uses Tori for her benefit, she will forgive her as always.

After closing her locker and Cat come to see her to talk about another adventure of her brother, the gothic girl sees Tori enter the school. Jade expects Tori comes to see them as usual but she is surprised to see Tori heading to her locker, take a book and go in the opposite direction of Jade.

Jade raises an eyebrow at the attitude of Tori, it's not like she who suddenly just ignore her.

Regardless, she will see her soon enough.

* * *

 **Few weeks later,**

"Damn Tori, I just want to have a discussion" Jade said annoyed at the brunette.

It's been days that Tori ignores her and Jade had enough.

This is not the first time she asked to speak with her but Tori continues to ignore her. At first it did not bother her but after a while, Jade has felt like she was slapped by Tori, and she did not even give her a look.

In a corner of her mind, Jade had always thought that Tori would be there for her, even if she's a bitch to her or she will always be something to show her she can do it better, that Tori try again and again to try to want her friendship.

But that was not the case.

For the production of Sikowitz, Tori refused to play the role with Jade and although Sikowitz said she could not and that people can play with someone they do not necessarily like. During the play, Tori fine acting and Jade even thought for a moment she forgave him for what she would do to her. But the kiss scene was quite revealing: a cold kiss without emotion, as if Jade had to kiss a stone, it would have made no difference kissing Tori.

Jade has even apologize and she never apologizes, even with Beck or her mother, but Tori has always ignored her, so this time, she used the great ways. She took Tori's wrist and led her to the janitor closet, she is now against the door to prevent Tori out, not before having a discussion.

"It's been days that I want to talk to you and I do not even know what I could do to ..."

CLACK

Jade stopped talking after receiving the slap of Tori, such a strong slap she turned her head under the force hidden of Tori, Jade feels her heated cheek and she thinks also have a red mark. She could not believe she just slapping her

She turns her head to see the impassive face of Tori no emotion other than anger.

"It hurts? It was what you did to me after brought me at home with Cat" Tori said quite calmly.

Jade sees her glower, she feels she has broken something between them and she can only say one thing.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper.  
"I've really done everything to become your friend and I could do anything you continue to treat me like shit" Tori continues without hearing her.  
"I'm sorry" Jade said a little louder.  
"It's over, I have enough does like that" Tori pushes Jade to the side to reach the door.  
"I, I ..." Jade continues talking without realizing what is happening around her.

Tori opens the door, not believing any of Jade, and she quickly goes out without looking back, without seeing Jade fall in her lap.

"I'm sorry" Jade said one last time before the first tear fell from her cheek.

Before she feels a pain in her heart.

 **...**

 **A few days later,  
** **In the evening,**

She could not believe it and yet it has arrived, she can still feel her hand hit her cheek, even though it's been several hours since it happened.

Jade is in her bathroom, her head against her folded knees, with her overwhelming loneliness.

When Jade met Tori, she felt they never feels anything but enemies, facts confirmed when Tori kissed her ex-boyfriend for the second day of the girl. But she had another feeling before the anger and jealousy: fear. Jade has seen how Tori: nice, helpful, kind, the kind of girl that any guy (or girl) would like.

Not that she wanted Tori, but she felt she could take her place in future show presented by professors, even confirmed in recent months. Then, Tori had the nerve to want to always be her friend, although with time, Jade found the presence of the young girl comfortable.

She had good time with her as their accomplices for their singing at some evenings with the gang, or when she helped Tori to make her first joke ... it was not very terrible and Tori ends up having the farce turn against her, but it was pretty fun.

Looking up, Jade stands up and walks to her car.

She's had enough of this home, she wants to go to her favorite place, this place has always her cheer.

* * *

 **Vega's Home  
** **Later,**

Install on the couch, Tori reads her favorite book "Alice in Wonderland" by Carroll Lewis.

She likes reading this, it's almost always calm after a depression or an argument with her sister.

"Almost" is the word for she is always angry, very angry against Jade. She could not believe she had the nerve to forget what she did to her, always put the blame on her, Tori had only wanted to be her friend but if she refuses, why continue to do hurt herself to nothing?

She tries not to think about the gothic girl who never think about anything other than humiliate her, she tries but can not.

Regardless, she puts her book on the coffee table, and her glasses she will think of bought a new pair like this no longer holds up. Tori takes the TV remote control and search "Celebrities Underwater" on the channel. She has the evening to herself as Trina is with Cat and her parents are out of town until tomorrow morning. She therefore benefits from solitude to reflect and relax, especially relaxing.

BOM BOM BOM

Of course, her tranquility will not last as long, maybe if she ignores it for a while.

BOM BOM BOM

The person behind the door will eventually get bored and go, she just has to wait and ...

BOM BOM BOM

That's all, Tori gets up from the couch and will see who is the idiot who knocked at her door, she hopes it is not yet Robbie because she is not in the mood.

She opens wide the door to see the last person she wants to see on earth.

"JADE! Why did you come? I did not quite ..." Tori begins but she is interrupted.

Jade seemed different, Tori saw her red eyes and her mascara is a mess but she sees a different look, as if ...

Tori does not think more like Jade gets inside, passing Tori as if she did not exist. Jade collapses on the nearest sofa without great care, she hides her face in a pillow and she ruminates her misery and sadness. The last hour was not better as she thought and she is in even worse shape, she just wants to sleep and never wake up.

But her wish is not heard when Tori seated Jade and she looks into her eyes, Tori was a little closer to smell her breath.

"You drank" Tori said finally after a few minutes of silence.  
"I have maybe, took or did not took, some soda in my alcohol" Jade said starting to laugh, a laugh without humor in it.

Tori frowns, she does not look like Jade as she knows her, she never thought she could be that kind of girl to drown her problems in alcohol. Tori examines the holding of Jade, she sees leaves, mud and grass on her clothes, she wonders what Jade had to be in this state.

She is angry again, but this time for her drunkenness, she should not drink at her age.

She will pass her a soap but when Jade is sober, she can not learn anything in her state.

"Go up" Tori orders but Jade laughs.

It's her or Tori feels that Jade ignores her.

"Jade, you come with me now" Tori takes the Jade's arms to lead her with her to the bathroom but Jade withdraws her arm, she goes to the piano.  
"I love that song" Jade said to nobody in particular, settling into the chair and she starts playing a song.

Tori listening to music, she recognizes the song as it is with this song she joined HA. She did not know that Jade could play "Make it Shine" on piano.

"That's how I saw Tori first" Jade said "she was so scared but when she started to sing, it was beautiful."

Tori does not like where this is going, she must remain angry against her and she did not want to hear that Jade will say when she is drunk.

"We will discuss it later, you must first be sober up" Tori takes to again the arm of Jade for standing up her but she resists.  
"You can not tell me what I should do, you're just a hallucination, a picture of my mind" Jade looks Tori in the eyes with her mocking eyes.

Tori closes her eyes. Not only Jade wants to try to say something good about her but she also thinks she's not here right now. This is one reason that Tori hate alcohol, people react differently to these effects: sadness, anger, mutism, despair ...

She sighs, she has to deal with Jade before her father returned, if he sees her in this state ... she knows he will not be here until tomorrow but he's a cop, unexpected happens. Tori opens her eyes to see Jade approach her and give her a kiss.

She is shocked. Tori does not know how to react to it or how to feel, so she expects Jade breaks the kiss ... that is a bit too long, she could enjoy the kiss if Jade had not drunk much, Tori really hate the smell of alcohol.

"I'm sorry, I miss you so much, I'm sorry" Jade starts crying in her arms, after breaking the kiss.  
"Jade" Tori said softly.  
"I do not that you're not my friend, I hate to see you so angry against me" Jade continued.  
"Jade" Tori said a little louder.  
"I do not know what I should do, I'm so sorry, forgive me again, I'm sorry" Jade speaks softly.  
"JADE!" Tori screams almost, attracting the attention of Jade.

Jade looks up to see the worried face of Tori, she tries to say something but she feels so tired as she starts to fall on Tori.

Then the darkness prevails her.

"Jade!" Tori said worried as Jade did not react.

She shakes her a little but the gothic girl fainted.

Tori is exceeded on what to do, she would so believe Jade, like alcohol is the best "truth serum" in the world, but her anger is still present.

"Absolutely terrific" Tori whispered, before climbing Jade upstairs.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Jade furrowed brow trying to keep his eyes shut, but much sunlight interferes to keep the world of dreams.

There was not that the sun, something cold and liquid falls on her face, which instantly her wakes up with a big hangover bonus.

She sees Tori with a large empty glass in hand, with a few drops of clear liquid falling the glass side (probably water), Jade wondered what what she does in this room, the last thing she remember, it was to be in her secret cabin in the forest and drink her misery. Tori is relieved internally that Jade goes well, her swoon of last night's scared her and she's happy that Jade is not in an alcoholic coma (it happens to some who drink too much alcohol).

But she must also put a serious face, she has things to say and since Jade is in bed, so take the opportunity.

Jade will say something as she sees Tori very upset with her, but the girl puts a finger to her lips.

"No! I talk and you listen" Jade looks and Tori continues "do you know how lucky you are not to be picked completely drunk, besides my father is a cop and if he knew ... never again it."

Jade feels horrible because now she thinks she really lost any chance to have a friendship with Tori.

She is surprised when the Tori hugs her. Tori sigh internally, this girl is so stubborn and she has really complicated things, be her friend will be complicated but Tori feels it's the right thing to do. She will give her another chance, she saw how Jade was sorry for her and Tori does not want Jade destroys herself slowly with alcohol.

"Do not scare me again" Tori retreats.

After so much time away from her, Jade cracks and hug her.

"Sorry, sorry Tori" Jade cries against Tori's neck.  
"I missed you" Tori said simply.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
